A bussed electrical center (often referred to as a BEC) is commonly found in an automotive vehicle. A bussed electrical center typically has a lower housing and upper housing that contains a printed circuit board with various electrical components, for example fuses and relays. The bottom side of the printed circuit board has connectors that engage through the lower housing to a connector assembly. A power cable from the battery is also connected to the printed circuit board to power the various electrical components of the automotive vehicle.